


No other love, darlin' i'm flying

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of angst and emotions, he's not actually mentioned tho and i don't really delve into any of that, tw for vague mentions of bails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: This is just a little piece following on from last nights episode. Angsty feels and all that.





	No other love, darlin' i'm flying

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a hot mess, not edited and probably my worst written so far, but I wanted to get it finished and posted before tonight so go easy on me. This probable works better in my head, but the idea came to me when I was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnEGSCSJquw) . So I recommend giving that a listen maybe.

"Okay," Harriet broke the silence, "we'll find something else Charity, we will get him."

Charity looked towards the ceiling, trying her best to stop the endless tears that continued to fall, "I can't talk about this anymore" she let out in one long exhale as she glanced at Harriet, pleading.

Harriet maintained eye contact, trying to gauge Charity's feelings, "What do you need?" The blonde let out a disbelieving laugh, looking at the brunette with incredulity.

"I need a lot of things. I need cold hard evidence to have that monster rotting behind bars for the rest of his life." Charity looked down to her lap watching as she tore apart the tissue in her hands, "I need for everyone who was at that conference to not have witnessed what they did, I need my memories to stop haunting me, I need none of it to have happened in the first place-"she trailed off with another humourless laugh.

Harriet let out a sigh, "No Charity, what do you need _right now_? What can I do for you in this moment?" Charity looked up at that, an unsure look on her face. She stared at the vicar for a few moments, trying to work out what she was feeling and what she needed, and if in fact Harriet could help.

Her voice cracked, dry from all the crying, as she finally spoke up, "Can you--can you get Ness?" there was a quiet desperation in her voice as tears sprung to her eyes for the hundredth time that day. She wiped the back of her hand across her face, clearing any stray moisture, before taking a calming breath, "I don't want to go out there yet, I can't face anyone."

Harriet sent her an understanding smile before nodding and standing up, "Of course." She squeezed Charity's shoulder as she walked past and headed for the exit.

Once alone in the church, Charity wrapped her arms around herself and allowed the tears to break free, staining her cheeks with more mascara, as her body caved in and shook with sobs.

* * * * * * *

"Oh Sweetheart" Vanessa's voice broke the eerie silence that had fallen over the church, followed by the sound of heels on stone as she walked hastily to where Charity was sat hunched over in the front row.

She came to a stop in front of her girlfriend and dropped to her knees taking the taller woman's hands in her own. Charity blinked down at her, breathing shallowly as her eyes tracked every inch of Vanessa's face. The kneeling blonde offered her a tentative smile, trying to portray all the love and reassurance she could through her eyes alone.

 She reaches up to cup Charity's cheek and stroke her thumb over the damp skin beneath her left eye, letting out a shaky sigh as her girlfriend leans into the caress eyes drifting shut.

Charity trembles as she opens her eyes, staring desperately, pleadingly at her girlfriend, "Ne-ss," she sobs out as her hands reach for the vet, urgently pulling her closer.

Vanessa raises up from where she was resting on her feet and presses her lips to charity's forehead, murmuring soft words of reassurance against her warm skin, as the sobbing blonde curls her fingers into the lapels of Vanessa's blazer in desperation.

The hand that was stroking Charity's cheek slides down to cup her jaw whilst the other tangles in her hair and cradles the back of her head.

"I've got you sweetheart, let it out, I've got you."

Charity hiccups over the last sob, before abruptly pulling back so she can see Vanessa, "Babe...take me home" she gasps, trying to regulate her breathing, "please".

Vanessa leans forwards to press another kiss against Charity's forehead, eyes scrunching closed against her own tears as she nods her head jerkily in confirmation.

She stands, bringing Charity with her, darting  forwards to steady her when she sways on her feet.

"You okay?" Charity gives one short nod in response before wiping her face on her sleeve to clear as much evidence of her turmoil as possible, and then the two turn to head out into the village, Vanessa wrapping an arm around Charity's waist to keep her upright.

* * * * * * *

Charity stands motionless in the entryway of Tug Ghyll as Vanessa shuts the door behind them, quickly shedding her jacket, shoes and bag before helping the taller blonde with hers.

She slips one hand into Charity's, the other reaching up to stroke her arm, "How about a nice warm shower? And then we can get into bed, have an early night, how's that sound?" Charity glances down at Vanessa, her hair shifting forwards as she agrees gratefully.

Vanessa entwines their fingers as she leads Charity up the stairs and into the bathroom, turning the tap to start warming the water before going to fetch some towels. When she gets back the taller blonde is still fully clothed, staring off into space again, so Vanessa wordlessly places the towels beside the sink before moving to help her girlfriend undress.

She slowly reaches for the hem of Charity's top, pausing to make eye contact and wait for some indication of consent, before slowly pulling it over Charity's head and throwing it at the laundry basket in the corner. Vanessa repeats this process with each article of clothing until Charity is fully exposed, goosebumps forming over her arms at the chill in the air.

Vanessa then guides her to the shower stopping as Charity freezes, one foot still on the bathmat, and turns, clinging to Vanessa's arm. The shorter woman watches wide eyed, waiting.

"Don't..don't leave me Ness, please, I-I can't.." Vanessa's expression softens, she pries her arm out of Charity's grip and moves her hands to start undoing her shirt buttons, her girlfriend sighing with relief in response.

They both step under the warm spray, Vanessa gently tilting Charity's face upwards as she reaches for a flannel and starts to tenderly wipe away all the tear tracks and remaining makeup. The barmaid clinging to her elbows to keep herself grounded.

All makeup gone, Vanessa abandons the flannel and reaches for her shampoo only to be stopped by Charity's hand on her wrist, "Will you-" she pauses, "Can you just, hold me for a bit?" she peers at Vanessa through damp lashes, shifting from foot to foot.

Vanessa steps forwards, arms circling around Charity's waist, hands coming up to press against her shoulder blades. She draws them as close as possible in response to the nails digging into her lower back, and starts to sway them gently whilst soothingly running her hands up and down her girlfriends spine.

When the water runs cold, causing both women to shiver, the step out onto the fuzzy green bathmat. Vanessa wraps a fluffy grey towel around Charity and tenderly dries her off before taking her hand once more to lead her into the bedroom across the hall.

The damp towels are abandoned on the floor as Vanessa pulls an oversized shirt adorning the phrase 'I'd like to stay and chat but I really' with an image of a moustache below it - she'd owned it for years and Charity had claimed it as her own since that day on the floor of the vets.

Vanessa pulled on her own shirt - a bright orange monstrosity with 'orange you glad to see me?' scrawled across the front, it had been a gag gift from her uni days - before bringing them both over to the bed and encouraging Charity to climb in first.

Guiding Charity under the covers, she slips in behind her, curling around her protectively. Charity rolls to face Vanessa, tucking her head into her neck and gripping the front of her shirt. Vanessa's arms tighten around her as she hears the first broken plea, echoing the one from the bathroom not long ago.

"Please don't leave me Ness, don't leave" Charity murmurs over and over, bringing tears to Vanessa's eyes as she presses her face into Charity's hair, whispering the only reassurances she can.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I'm staying right here."

Each of their mantra's gets quieter as Charity finally succumbs to exhaustion, Vanessa pressing several kisses against her temple before following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me over these two [here](https://setting-sail-indefinitely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
